


The Perfect Storm

by lilyoftheshadow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Pre-OT3, Smut, and there was only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyoftheshadow/pseuds/lilyoftheshadow
Summary: She could feel Kakashi’s eyes boring into them, intense as she’d ever felt. It was the same intensity he focused with in battle, but instead of killing intent, he was exuding something else—something that made a long, slow shiver roll up her spine, tingling at the base of her skull. She pressed into Itachi, burying her face in his neck, knowing he could feel the heat of her blush.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	The Perfect Storm

The wind was picking up and it had been raining steadily for an hour when Kakashi wiped off the blade he had been using and sheathed it. A murder of crows coalesced beside him, and Sakura dropped out of the tree above, pursing her lips at the mess surrounding them.

"The hurricane will take care of most of the evidence, but I should bury the bodies," she said. Kakashi waved her on, and she made a series of seals which opened up the ground so they could roll the bodies in. Itachi quickly frisked them, ensuring that they had collected all relevant intelligence, and dropped the bodies into the pit. Sakura allowed the earth to roll back over them and in moments their mission was no more than a pile of somewhat iron-tinted mud.

"We need to find the inn before the storm really sets in. With any luck, we'll find one with rooms," Sakura said, dusting off her hands as if it would do any good against the filth. They set off in the direction of the largest known town on the island, and were running up the main street in a downpour by the time they arrived. The tallest building in town had its doors and windows boarded, same as the others, but an electric lantern swinging in the wind by the door gave the team hope that the inn had some rooms.

They ran up to the doors and tugged, finding it locked. Closer examination revealed a message painted on the plywood indicated they could lift the bar across the door. It lifted easily on a swivel hinge and they slipped inside, allowing the bar to reset itself once they released the door from the interior. The lobby was full of people wrapped in blankets, and Sakura's heart sank.

Shelter, but maybe not privacy.

An innkeeper bustled over, beckoning them further in.

"Welcome, welcome! I'm glad you made it out of the storm. Are you all together? We have exactly one room left and it would be wonderful if you didn't have to fight for it," she said brightly. Sakura's eyebrows raised, taking in the packed main floor. The innkeeper noticed her gaze and waved it off. "Everyone's just gathering together out of nerves. This old building is strong, but the windows do rattle some," she admitted.

"One room is fine," Kakashi broke in firmly. The woman seemed genuinely relieved, and led them to the registration book where they signed in and she handed them a key.

"The power and water are likely to go out once the storm really ramps up. There are already lanterns in the rooms, and buckets of potable emergency water, but you may want to clean up before the storm really sets in," she said, her cheer not fading despite the howling wind outside. Sakura smiled back.

"Thank you so much, okami-san," she said politely, taking the key and listening to the instructions directing them to their room.

The three trudged up the stairs and down the long hallway towards the rear of the hotel, Sakura wincing the whole way as they dripped filthy stormwater on the rug. Kakashi stopped in front of a door and Sakura handed over the key.

They unlocked the door and found their assigned room small but clean, with the promised buckets of water lined up on the dresser, and the lantern, matches, and a small bottle of extra oil on the table. It looked comfortable enough, and Sakura groaned, kicking off her sandals and peeling off her cloak. They hung their wet outerwear in the small tiled entryway, but since they were soaked to the bone it was only a token measure.

There was a small en suite bathroom that Sakura immediately claimed, taking her pack with her and stripping out of the wet clothes as soon as she closed the door. She noticed with some relief that they had a modern shower—a little unexpected on the island, but very welcome—and she immediately turned the hot water up as high as it would go, reminding herself that she would have to keep it short so the men could shower before the hotel shut down in the storm.

She heard a knock at the door as she stepped into the spray and furrowed her brow.

“What?” she called. “I just got in!”

The door cracked open and she peeked around the shower curtain to see Kakashi poke his head in and reach over with a bundle of cloth.

“The okami-san brought us yukata,” he said, quickly ducking back out after he dropped it on the edge of the sink. Sakura called out a ‘Thanks!’ as he retreated, and relaxed into the spray with a low groan of relief. She started washing up quickly with the provided soap bar, not too worried about drying out or smelling strange, and rinsed her hair of rainwater, blood, and mud. She didn’t stay too long after the water ran clear at her feet, shivering as she turned off the water and quickly toweled off.

She wrapped herself in the yukata, delighted to note that it was not scratchy like many hotel amenities. She left the bathroom fluffing her hair with the towel, trying to get it dry enough to not chill her.

“Next,” she announced as she approached the bed and sat on the edge. Kakashi and Itachi exchanged glances, and with a shrug, Kakashi took the next shift, grabbing one of the spare yukata on his way, already stripping off his shirt with his other hand.

Sakura realized that it was the one his mask was attached to just as his bare back and neck vanished into the bathroom and the door clicked shut, and stared after him slightly agape.

“Should I worry?” Itachi teased softly from across the room.

She flushed, glancing over at him with a sheepish smile.

“He... he took off his mask,” she said somewhat dumbly. Itachi nodded, smirking a little. “While I was in the room,” she added. He nodded again. Sakura just stared at him with the same agape expression that she had followed Kakashi with, and they heard the shower turn on. Moment’s later, the quality of the water hitting the tub sounded very much like there was a human impeding its travel, and Sakura shook herself out of her astonishment.

“That’s just never happened,” she said quietly, her smile softening.

“It’s interesting,” Itachi said absently. “But in fairness, I was working with him for about six months before I saw it myself.”

“You’ve seen his face?” Sakura gasped. Itachi nodded.

“Most of ANBU,” he said. “Well, at the time, at least.”

“Huh...” Sakura trailed off, shaking her head. “I guess Sasuke will be happy to hear that. All he has to do is make ANBU and he can lord it over Naruto that he’s seen Kakashi’s face.”

Itachi snorted softly. “I’d hope he sees it long before then,” he said. “Kakashi is a very private person, but I know he trusts your team, more than many others he has known longer.”

Sakura nodded, understanding. She gave Itachi a soft smile, shifting on the bed to curl her legs under her.

“Does, um... I know you and Kakashi talk. Does he know?” she asked quietly, hopefully below his hearing, but not trusting that too far. After a hesitant moment, Itachi nodded.

“He does,” he said. Sakura bit her lip, nodding, a hint of a shy smile stealing across her face.

“Our mission is technically over,” she went on. Itachi smirked, his rare, openly amused smile sending heat through Sakura’s whole form. She fought to keep the blush below the collar of her yukata and failed.

“Sakura-chan,” he purred, standing up pushing out of his chair to prowl across the room, coming to a stop in front of her. Sakura shivered, biting her lip as she looked up at him. She loved it when he put aside the quiet passiveness he wore like a cloak, and he knew it as he leaned forward, hovering over her as she leaned back against the bed to avoid being dampened by the dirty, bloody water still soaking him. Itachi took in her blown wide pupils and his smirk widened, although he didn’t box her onto the bed in deference to keeping the blankets clean.

“You’re teasing me, my love,” he said quietly, his voice low and purring. Sakura gulped, and licked her lips.

And Itachi vanished. Sakura startled at the disappearing act, and glanced over to find him sitting in the chair he had occupied previously. The water in the shower turned off in that moment, and Sakura groaned softly, letting her head fall back on the bed as her legs slipped off to hang off the edge. Mere moments later, Kakashi emerged and Itachi swept across the room to take his place.

Toweling off his hair, Kakashi glanced at the chairs by the side table, damp with mud, and shrugged, perching on the edge of the bed facing away from the bathroom.

As he took in Sakura’s sprawled form, his eyes narrowed.

“Did I interrupt something?” he asked, eyebrow raised.

Sakura looked up at him, upside down, and opened her mouth to object to his prying when she stopped short. His eyes were peeking out from over the edge of the towel, but it was clear he still didn’t have his mask on.

He dropped the towel at her shock, and she saw for the first time his smirk uncovered by a mask. She couldn’t help the reaction. He was _gorgeous_ and she flushed a little. He leaned down, his silver hair dark with the water and not dry enough to not drip on her face. She scrunched it up against the droplets and grabbed his towel to wipe them away.

She almost expected him to have replaced a mask by the time she dropped the towel, but he had not. She felt the bed shift, but by the time she looked at him again, he had just crawled up against the headboard, stretching his long legs across the bed as he opened his book.

Sakura stared for another few minutes, just surprised and taking in his face.

She didn’t notice when Itachi emerged from the bathroom, having showered in almost record time.

“Sakura-chan,” he said lowly from the door, and she snapped out of it, eyes wide as they flew back to look at him.

He was wringing out his hair in a towel, his expression mostly neutral, with an eyebrow barely raised in question. She flushed and stuttered.

“I... he... he’s not wearing a mask!” she blurted out. Both men chuckled, and Sakura felt strangely wrong-footed.

“I understand Kakashi is a very beautiful man, but you will start to make me insecure if you keep staring like that,” he murmured. Sakura flushed deeper, torn between comforting him and remaining discreet in front of their team captain.

“Go on, I don’t mind,” Kakashi prodded. Had he still had his mask on, he would have looked entirely unaffected, but the slant of his lips was amused. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and flounced off the bed, defiantly crossing the room to wrap her arms around Itachi’s waist and lean up for a kiss.

He returned it fervently, and although one hand still held a towel around his hair, the other came down to pull her against him tighter.

He released her from the kiss and glanced up to find Kakashi watching them, both eyes open and dark.

“Sakura-chan, I think you’re teasing Kakashi-sempai as well,” Itachi murmured in her ear. Sakura shivered, realizing that he was possibly right. She could feel Kakashi’s eyes boring into them, intense as she’d ever felt. It was the same intensity he focused with in battle, but instead of killing intent, he was exuding something else—something that made a long, slow shiver roll up her spine, tingling at the base of her skull. She pressed into Itachi, burying her face in his neck, knowing he could feel the heat of her blush.

The overwhelming aura abated, and Sakura withdrew slightly from Itachi, glancing over her shoulder. Kakashi had returned to his book, his expression and posture completely relaxed. Sakura let out a shaky breath, and the atmosphere in the room shifted back almost to normal.

“Maa, Sakura, you should see if the innkeeper has any food available. We might need our rations later,” Kakashi said casually. Sakura nodded, straightening her yukata and obi, before slipping on the guest slippers that were in the room.

“Alright, I’ll be back shortly,” she said, slipping out of the room with an inaudible sigh of relief.

Once she shut the door behind her, Kakashi and Itachi’s eyes met, and there was a tense moment.

“Sakura-chan loves you, you know,” Kakashi said quietly. “Maybe you don’t really know, but it’s possible to be attracted to someone without _loving_ them.”

Itachi shook his head with a shrug.

“The number of people I’ve found attractive in my lifetime has been... well...” he trailed off. “Until I met her, I wondered if I was broken somehow. Not often, of course, but when Kisame brought around objectively beautiful women and I felt nothing around them, it did make me a little concerned.”

Kakashi hummed. “You called me beautiful,” he pointed out. Itachi shrugged.

“You are,” he added , a little sheepishly. “I didn’t really think it was possible for a man, but you are. I guess I've only recently realized it, though.”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

“Itachi... did you start finding me attractive before or after we started talking more?”

Itachi’s brow furrowed.

“After, I guess...” he trailed off. “Why? Does it matter?” Kakashi shrugged.

“Some people just aren’t physically attracted to people without having a kind of emotional connection first.”

Itachi grew quiet, mulling it over. “That... makes some measure of sense,” he admitted, looking up. “That...” he looked concerned suddenly. “I... I don’t want to cheat on Sakura.”

Kakashi burst out laughing.

“You don’t have to,” he said. “Being attracted to someone, feeling an emotional connection to them, and having an affair are all wildly different things,” he said. “I don’t think I’d object to having an affair with _you_ , but I’d object to having an _affair_ with you,” he said. “You’re clearly infatuated with Sakura-chan, and I care about both of you. I don’t want to hurt either of you.”

Itachi was quiet again as he finished drying off his hair and used the towel to wipe off the chair they had dirtied with storm castoff. He felt Kakashi continue to watch him over the edge of one of his books.

“On the other hand,” Kakashi said quietly, as if the interim silence hadn’t happened, “The mission is over. We’re in the same room. And there’s clearly some mutual attraction all around.”

Itachi looked up with brows furrowed, not really following Kakashi’s line of thought.

“It’s just an idle thought. But watching you two was a horrible tease,” Kakashi teased back lightly. Itachi’s eyes widened.

“Are you... you want to... ah...” Itachi stuttered, caught off guard and unable to jump-start the brain that had stuttered to a halt at the suggestion. Kakashi was very slightly pleased by the blush that crept up his cheeks, but they stopped that line of conversation when they heard two sets of footsteps coming down the hall, and a voice continuing to protest assistance.

“Please, I insist. You’re so busy right now, and it’s truly nothing for me to help,” Sakura’s sweet voice floated through the door. It was followed by a tapping.   
“Itachi? Kakashi? Will one of you open the door?” she called. Itachi was already halfway across the room and took the step to go ahead and open it. Sakura entered, holding a large tray, followed by the proprietor.

“Please, help yourselves,” he said, setting down his tray next to Sakura’s on the table. Several bowls and plates were stacked on each tray. “Our refrigerator is, of course, going to go off when the power does, so everything that needed to be used up was cooked. We have plenty to go around, and plenty more in deep freeze. That will all keep for several days, and we can use it if needed in the meantime,” he said. “We weather storms like this all the time and are quite prepared.”

“Thank you so much, Okami-san,” Sakura bowed. He waved her off and left the room, so Sakura gestured to the spread.

“Alright, gentlemen,” she said. “Let’s eat.”

The three dragged the table over next to the bed and Kakashi ate while lounging, while Sakura and Itachi sat in the chairs. For a long time, the silence was filled exclusively with the sounds of the howling wind, pounding rain, and their eating.

There was a sudden hush—or so it seemed. The rain and wind didn’t abate, but there were some screams of surprise downstairs as the lights all turned off at once. Sakura sighed, sitting back in her chair as her chopsticks clattered onto her plate in mild annoyance.

“I’ve got it,” Itachi said, using his sharingan to navigate the darkness to ignite the lantern provided. A warm, if dim, glow filled the room with a flickering light and they were able to resume their dinner, albeit a bit more slowly, now that they had been interrupted for their furious inhalation.

“How long do these storms usually last?” Sakura asked, having never been in one. She looked from Kakashi to Itachi, guessing that either could know more.

“Hours. Depending on where we’re at in the storm, there may be a lull partway through, but that's just the eye of the storm, and it will pick back up shortly,” Itachi explained. Sakura nodded.

“Even after that, between damage and flooding, we may not be able to leave right away anyway,” Kakashi pointed out. “Sakura, I’d expect you to be called upon to assist with any injuries after the storm. They’ll be grateful for any medics who can volunteer.

Sakura hummed her assent, murmuring “Of course,” as she picked up another dumpling and chewed it slowly.

They remained more or less quiet as they finished eating, and stored the remainder of the items on one tray to finish later as needed.

Sakura sat back in her chair, slumping with satisfaction in a full belly. “I’m wiped out,” she murmured.

“We should go ahead and get some rest,” Itachi said. “There’s nothing more for us to do tonight, and we ought to all recover a bit before we potentially have to help out with relief efforts tomorrow.”

Sakura nodded, standing and stretching her arms overhead, yawning with a little squeak. She then padded to the bathroom after grabbing one of the buckets under the window, and quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth.

She emerged to find Kakashi rummaging through his bag and Itachi waiting for the bathroom. 

He let his hand trail across the base of her spine as he passed her into the bathroom, and Sakura flushed again at his demonstrative possessiveness. They were so secretive for so long that any kind of acknowledgement in front of others was flustering her—even if it was only Kakashi. 

Especially if it was Kakashi.

She glanced over to find his eyes on her hips, before they darted up to meet hers, and he grinned innocently. It was the eye-crinkling grin that she had never seen without the mask before and she let out a shaky huff of laughter, shaking her head as she turned to her own bag, rummaging without any real purpose. She shook her head at her own absurdity, knowing that Kakashi saw through the thin ruse. She sighed, dropped her bag, and made for the bed.

It was a quite large bed, at least. And it wasn’t like she had never shared lodging with a teammate. Without really thinking, she claimed the center of the bed; not only being first in, but also being more than used to keeping Naruto and Sasuke from accidentally touching each other by accident while they slept.

She quickly settled under the blankets, twisting and adjusting her yukata so that she could comfortably lay on her stomach, arms tucked under the pillow as she stretched her toes out. The sheets were cool, and the wind was still howling, but she was also realizing how very, very tired she was.

She started to drift off quickly, and didn’t notice much when Itachi exited the bathroom and Kakashi replaced him. She did notice when Itachi crawled into bed next to her, scooting close enough to lay his arm over her waist under the blankets and press his lips to her shoulder. 

She hummed softly in contentment, and drifted far enough that she didn’t notice Kakashi joining them after another few minutes.

Itachi, however, noticed, and kept his eyes closed as Kakashi slid into bed on the other side of Sakura, pillowing one arm under his head as he watched both of them, his sharingan glowing dimly in the dark.

Itachi’s eyes fluttered open and met Kakashi’s, and their stare held for a moment before Itachi nervously ducked his eyes back to Sakura’s sprawling hair and he buried his face in her shoulder again. Kakashi chuckled lowly, rolled onto his back, and stopped moving, although Itachi was certain Kakashi hadn’t drifted to sleep yet by the time he did himself.

.

.

.

Sakura woke to a massive crack of thunder that caused all three bodies in the bed to tense up, each abruptly awake and aware of their situation.

Once they processed the weather, howling more fiercely than ever, they relaxed, only to start processing their proximity.

Sakura had rolled on her side, and Itachi had pulled her close to his front. One arm managed to snake under the pillow and loosely held her hand on the opposite pillow, while Sakura’s other hand was curled up under her chin.

The opposite pillow was unoccupied, because Kakashi had slid down rest his forehead against Sakura’s belly, and Itachi’s hand curled loosely in the hair at the back of his head. Kakashi’s long limbs were pulled into a fetal position, with one of Sakura’s legs over his torso as he hugged her hips.

The three stayed warily still, each almost waiting for the others to express some sort of approval or protest.

Sakura squeezed Itachi’s hand and let out a long breath, deliberately relaxing the tension from her body as she did so. Behind her, she felt Itachi do the same, and finally Kakashi. She felt Itachi’s breath fanning over the back of her neck, and Kakashi’s warming the fabric of her yukata at her stomach, and a flutter built in her belly as her next breath in was shaky and she was certain that both men could hear her heart racing. She felt Itachi’s arm flex against her side and glanced down to see his fingers combing through Kakashi’s hair, and her heart leapt into her throat..

Flashes of her not-insubstantial yaoi phase ran through the back of her mind, and she squeezed Itachi’s hand briefly, otherwise not daring to move.

For a long minute, that’s all that happened. Itachi’s fingers combing gently through Kakashi’s hair, even as they were wrapped around her. He shifted his hand ever so slightly to lace his fingers with hers, and she took another shaky breath.

Then, Kakashi’s hand slid over her hip and past her to rest on Itachi’s thigh. She felt him stiffen a little behind her, then force himself to relax, continuing his ministrations through Kakashi’s hair. Kakashi’s forearm flexed as well, and Sakura couldn’t see but could vividly imagine him gently rubbing his thumb over Itachi’s thigh, rough calluses tugging at the yukata under the blankets.

Then his lips pursed against her belly, pressing a soft kiss just above her navel, and Sakura held her breath, biting her lip as her eyes flew open, staring into the darkness.

The howling outside, with intermittent rain pounding against the windows as it shifted every which way in the storm, almost covered up the shifting of her hand as she brought the arm at her breast down. It aligned with Itachi’s arm, and her fingers also found purchase in Kakashi’s hair, combing the wild locks back from his forehead. She chanced a look down, and Kakashi shifted ever so slightly to gaze back up at her.

His eyes were dark, almost hidden in the near blackness of the room. The oil lamp had gone out and there was nothing but rain outside the windows.

A flash of lightning revealed his eyes, dark and focused and liquid, and her stomach clenched, along with the hand holding hers.

“Say the word and I’ll stop,” Kakashi murmured. She felt his arm flex again and knew he had squeezed Itachi’s thigh by the gasp against her back. “Either of you,” he added.

Sakura and Itachi’s hands were laced so tightly that both of them were white-knuckled against each other. But Sakura bit her lip and ran her fingers through his hair again, and Kakashi took the opportunity to nuzzle back into her stomach, pressing another kiss before he mouthed something against her.

The knot her yukata obi loosened, and she realized with a flush that he had untied it with his teeth. Sakura leaned back a little, although she hitched her leg a little higher on Kakashi’s waist, her ankle hooking around his back so he didn’t think she was trying to escape him. She was just trying to press closer to Itachi.

She quivered as she felt how aroused he was already, despite his tentative brush of Kakashi’s hair, and his death grip on her hand.

She covered Itachi’s other hand with hers as they continued to comb through Kakashi’s hair together as he pressed nuzzling kisses along the hem of her robe, slowly letting it fall apart.

She was naked underneath, and only properly registered that when it dropped away from her body and she felt soft lips on her stomach. Her muscles jumped under his touch, and her fingers briefly squeezed Itachi’s. Sakura saw his hands clench in Kakashi’s hair and registered the shifting of Itachi’s leg as Kakashi guided it up behind Sakura’, so they both had a leg draped over his waist. Kakashi’s hand ran the full length of Itachi’s leg, finding the bottom hem of his yukata, and slid back up his calf underneath the fabric.

Itachi let out a strangled moan that was so quiet Sakura, her ear right by his mouth, could hardly hear it. But Kakashi smirked against her stomach, still nipping softly at the skin he found there, proving that he could hear it as well, even over the raging storm. Sakura felt Kakashi flex again, and realized he was pulling Itachi into her as his hips ground against her bottom. She gave a breathy sigh as Kakashi guided Itachi to roll his hips against her again, then Kakashi pulled away just a little.

“Itachi, untie your robe,” he suggested in a low rumble. Itachi seemed dazed, but after a moment released Kakashi’s hair with a reluctant caress and one-handedly fumbled between himself and Sakura to untie the narrow obi. Unrestricted, Kakashi pushed the yukata apart and let his hands slide up his thighs, further up to glide over his ass, kneading it as he pulled Itachi into Sakura again. Itachi whimpered.

Sakura gasped as Itachi’s grip on her hand was painful for a moment, and her nipples were tight against the yukata that was still draped over her top half. Kakashi looked up, a smirk pulling at his lips.

“Sakura, may I taste you?” Kakashi asked lowly. Sakura’s jaw dropped a little, and she bit her lip, squeezing Itachi’s hand as she leaned back into him. He squeezed her hand back, and nodded against her shoulder, burying his face in her hair, although whether out of embarrassment or jealousy or what, Sakura couldn’t guess.

“Okay,” Sakura breathed, and in one motion, Kakashi had pulled her just far enough away from Itachi that she fell on her back now, and the covers were pushed to the end of the bed, not that they were really necessary at the moment. Sakura squealed, pulling her yukata over her chest with her free hand. She was now resting her neck on Itachi’s forearm, and Itachi’s flushed expression was revealed. She kept her grip on his hand like iron, and met his eyes for the first time since waking up. They were crimson and intense, despite the blush on his cheeks and the rapid set of his breath. He gave her an almost shy smile, and she returned it before his eyes flickered to where Kakashi now knelt between her legs, his hands smoothing slowly up and down her calves.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” he said lowly, his eyes flickering to Itachi as well, whose yukata was open in a line from sternum to cock, which lay hard between him and Sakura, and twitched at the attention. Kakashi smirked, his eyes flicking back up to Itachi’s.

“Play with her nipples,” he ordered, and Itachi’s idle hand immediately obeyed, reaching to gently knead one of her breasts, prompting a low moan from Sakura. Kakashi ran his palms further up her thighs, gently spreading them further apart as Itachi distracted her. He traced the edges of her labia, causing her to buck her hips against his hand, fighting for a firmer touch.

He tsked at her, holding her hips down against the bed. He watched Itachi roll her nipples, pinching gently to sensitize them before he leaned down to engulf one in his mouth.

Kakashi chose that moment to lave a long lick up Sakura’s center, and she cried out in shock at the dual sensation.

Itachi released her with a pop to see what had caused the unusually robust reaction, and his lips parted slightly as he took in the sight of Kakashi’s tongue making another long, slow swipe along her core. His pleased smirk was smug and delighted at the same time, and Itachi’s breath caught even as Sakura was gasping in his ear.

“Shouldn’t you be paying attention to something else?” Kakashi teased, raising an eyebrow as he planted a gentle kiss on Sakura’s clit, causing another soft whimper.

Itachi turned back to his ministrations, nipping gently at the rounded bottom of her breast as she writhed against Kakashi’s lips.

“Ita... Kaka.... ‘shi....” She babbled incoherently, but they could hear parts of their names spilling out in between the gasps and Kakashi got the sense that she was very close to the edge. He slowed down, laving her with long, slow lapping as she started to keen in high-pitched gasps.

“Itachi, please, make me... I need to... ‘kashi, I need to!” Sakura started pleading.

“What do you need, Sakura?” Kakashi asked. Itachi’s hand skated down her stomach, and he lifted his head to meet Kakashi’s eyes. Kakashi leaned back a little as Itachi’s fingers combed through the pink curls between her legs, then quickly found her clit, immediately rubbing it in tiny hard circles. He leaned back up and kissed her fiercely, swallowing her cries as she fell over the edge. Kakashi watched in fascination as she fell, her pussy contracting around nothing—yet—, and Itachi’s deft hands bringing her the exact completion she needed in mere seconds.

Of course, he warmed her up.

Itachi’s fingers slowed, and after a moment, trailed up and down her slit, collecting the honey that had gushed out as she came. Kakashi watched, enraptured, as Itachi brought his fingers to his lips, licking them clean as she watched with a flush coloring her chest, neck, and cheeks a bright pink that was visible even in the dim light of the flashes outside.

He kissed her again, sharing her taste, and Sakura moaned into his mouth. Kakashi felt his cock tighten further at the obviously lustful display. As powerful as both nin were, they weren’t publicly demonstrative and the fact that he was allowed to witness their intimacy felt like a secret he shouldn’t be permitted to know. But he was, and as one hand left Sakura’s thigh to reach for Itachi’s they seemed to suddenly remember his presence, pulling apart with a wet smack. Sakura looked almost boneless, but Itachi managed to lift himself up on his elbow, looking at Kakashi a little warily.

Kakashi didn’t hesitate, however, running his hand up the inside of Itachi’s thigh, his fingertips trailing the edge of his thigh, skirting very closely his balls as he did so, causing Itachi’s breath to hitch as he could feel the hair brushed but nothing else. Sakura, despite looking thoroughly sated, lifted her head to watch what was going on.

Kakashi watched her lip dart out and remembered the incident, more than a few years back now, when Konohamaru had given her a nosebleed with his Sexy No Jutsu: Yaoi Edition. He smirked, shifting a little up the bed, reaching his hand up her stomach to push her back down. The trail of his yukata sleeve dragged against her clit, causing a gasp as she fell back, and Kakashi very carefully nudged his knee against her center as he crawled up the bed to grab the other pillow. The couple watched him as he leaned over them, and slid his hand behind Sakura’s back, helping her sit up enough to tuck the pillow behind her. He withdrew, trailing her hand gently over her jaw and collarbone.

“Kakashi...” she said softly, and she noticed him looking at her lips. A tongue darted out to wet them, and he caught a glance she shared with Itachi. He seemed to rove her face, assessing, looking for something, and when he saw it, he darted in for a hard kiss before leaning back just far enough to tilt Sakura’s chin up, offering her to Kakashi.

Her eyelashes fluttered involuntarily, and that’s all it took for him to dive down and capture her lips in a rough kiss, nipping at her bottom lip and taking the feeling she poured into the kiss. He wasn’t sure what it was just yet, but it felt achingly like affection. He withdrew after a moment, hovering over her before he turned and pulled Itachi more upright by the collar of his gaping yukata.

Itachi’s eyes were a little wide, but their flicker down to his lips was all the invitation Kakashi needed to claim Itachi's lips as well.

Sakura watched the two men above her, her blush now quite permanent. Lightning still flickered, giving her bright glimpses of their tongues and the sliver of red under Itachi’s eyelashes. He drew back breathlessly, lips parted as Kakashi smirked, stealing another peck before pulling away and kneeling over Sakura. He ran his eyes over her body, then Itachi’s, lingering on the jutting cock that had been neglected until now, and the shining trail of precum that dribbled down it, reflecting every flash of lightning.

Sakura followed his gaze and gulped, but sat up a little further on her new pillow, finally, finally releasing Itachi’s hand. He slid it out from under her and leaned over to give her another brief kiss, whimpering into her mouth as Kakashi took the moment of distraction to engulf him in his mouth without warning. Sakura pulled back to see what had happened and her eyes widened. Kakashi pulled back with a soft pop, smirking at them.

“Keep him distracted,” he ordered Sakura. She bit her lip, eyes lingering on the hand wrapped around the base of her lover’s cock and Kakashi shook his head.

“Distract him,” he repeated, raising an eyebrow. Itachi’s eyes narrowed, in contrast to his rapid breathing and the pulse that Kakashi could feel in his hands. Sakura, however, obeyed, pulling him back into a kiss that swallowed another moan as Kakashi took Itachi into his mouth again, bobbing and sucking sloppily, letting him buck into his mouth, but mostly because Itachi seemed to be trying very hard to restrain himself from moving _too_ much.

Kakashi took advantage of their mutual distraction and, with one hand still restraining Itachi’s hips, he ran the other up Sakura’s thigh. She jumped a little, but didn’t break the kiss with Itachi until his finger trailed up her wet slit, when she broke off with a gasp. Itachi’s moans rose over the storm outside without Sakura to cover them up, and she couldn’t keep herself propped up with Kakashi’s finger teasing her opening, spreading her gently and dipping his fingers in just the tiniest bit.

She fell back on the pillows, and Itachi finally collapsed beside her, flat on his back, one hand finding Kakashi’s hair again, the other finding Sakura’s hand. Kakashi watched him grasp it over the angles of his hips and smirked around his cock as Itachi’s fingers were immediately white-knuckled around Sakura’s. His grip in Kakashi’s hair was no less tight, although he was clearly being very careful not to pull too hard.

Kakashi was determined to make him lose control of that, and pulled out every trick he knew from the blowjob playbook, tapping his tongue against the underside of his head, causing Itachi to writhe and grip a little tighter. He crooked his fingers in Sakura, coaxing her towards her second orgasm of the night. When she keened, he realized he had found the spot inside her that some women had which made them come like fountains. He immediately dedicated that hand to stroking it with abandon, rubbing her clit in the tight little circles he had seen Itachi use with his thumb. As Sakura’s cries grew in volume and pitch, Kakashi noticed that Itachi’s fist grew tighter as well.

Interesting.

He smirked around the cock in his mouth and decided that perhaps slow and steady would do it, so long as Sakura remained loud. He moved his grip from the base of Itachi’s cock to cup his balls and press gently behind them. Itachi bucked into his mouth, and Kakashi groaned.

Perfect.

He never lost his rhythm with Sakura even as he set a different pace for Itachi, playing their bodies like a harpsichord. He could see that Sakura had curled their fists to her chest, her fingers clutching at her breast while Itachi’s were still white-knuckled around her hand. It was beautiful.

Kakashi felt her suddenly flutter around him, her pussy suddenly gushing with wetness, and she cried out, her entire body going rigid as she came.

Seconds behind her, Itachi groaned from somewhere deep in his belly, his fist in Kakashi’s hair tightening painfully as hot, salty seed pulsed into his mouth.

Kakashi sucked it down before releasing the slowly softening cock with a pop.

He sat up on his knees, straddling one of each of their legs, and looked down at the beautifully debauched picture they made.

“Fuck,” he murmured, his eyes taking in the rumpled and gaping yukata, flushes, mussed hair and glassy eyes. They both looked thoroughly fucked and they were still holding hands in the most adorable way. They exchanged glances, then looked up at him.

“Kakashi, that was a terrible mistake,” Sakura murmured. His smirk faltered, and his stomach sank. “I’m not going to be able to move for like, twenty minutes, and Itachi’s stamina isn't quite what it should be yet,” she added tiredly, her lips parting in a resigned sigh. His stomach jumped, hardly processing what she was saying. She... wasn’t upset about what happened, just that she couldn’t reciprocate yet. Relieved, he let out a chuckle.

“I’m delighted to have fucked you so senseless with nothing but my lips and mouth,” he murmured, crawling forward to hover over her. She looked up at him with dark eyes, and he leaned down to kiss her again. She sunk into it, darting her tongue out and searching for any remaining taste of her boyfriend. He obliged until Itachi pulled him away.

“She’ll recover faster,” he said, “but even faster with some water,” he finally managed to gasp out thickly. Kakashi chuckled and kissed him as well, before crawling off the bed to retrieve their canteens. His cock scraped roughly against the inside of the yukata, but he desperately ignored it for the moment. He handed Itachi the canteen after uncapping it and taking a swig himself. Itachi took a deep draught before passing it to Sakura, who lazily lifted it to her lips and sipped leisurely, her long throat bobbing with every swallow.

Kakashi slowly lowered himself onto the bed, crawling to the other side of Sakura, taking the canteen once she was done and setting it aside out of the way. He leaned in and kissed her neck softly, eliciting a sigh as she let her head loll to the side to give him access. Itachi didn’t waste the opportunity to kiss her as Kakashi moved down her collarbone slowly. She rolled her spine and let out a slow, low moan.

“You don’t need to do anything,” Kakashi murmured against the top of her breast. “I just want to explore you,” he added. Sakura whimpered as his lips closed around a nipple and he sucked hard. Itachi’s hand trailed up her thigh and over her stomach muscles as they twitched, desperately clenching around nothing. His hand came up below her breast, tracing the underside of it lightly for a moment before cupping it fully, presenting it to Kakashi’s seeking lips. Kakashi took the offering, and Sakura moaned into Itachi’s mouth, her hands seeking purchase on the blankets on either side of her.

She found not a blanket, but Itachi’s open yukata, and the end of Kakashi’s obi tie. This, upon realizing what she held, she pulled, only yanking the knot tighter and pulling Kakashi off balance—or she would have if he weren’t the elite ninja he was. He chuckled, nipping one of Itachi’s fingers as he released her nipple, and straightened to untie his yukata. He didn't pull it apart yet, instead returning to his trailing kisses down her body, following the trailing path that Itachi was now tracing across her belly. She rolled again, a slow undulation that indicated that, perhaps, she wasn’t as worn out as she had said she was. That worked just fine for Kakashi’s purposes, anyway.

His fingers railed along the seam between her legs and found her like liquid. He slowly pushed one finger against her entrance. She bucked her hips against him, trying to draw him deeper. He teased her for another moment before finally sinking one long finger inside, eliciting a higher-pitched moan of approval. She sighed once his finger was fully seated to the knuckle inside her, then moaned again as he pulled out.

“Slower,” Itachi murmured. “Thrust in, then pull out slowly.” Kakashi followed his instructions, delighting in the gasp that the thrust elicited, and the long, drawn out moan caused by the slow, teasing pull. Kakashi smirked, sharing a look with Itachi, who was watching his fingers pierce his partner with unbridled lust in his eyes. When he met Kakashi’s, his gaze grew a little shy, and Kakashi fucking loved it.

“Here,” he said, fully pulling his middle finger out of Sakura’s wet pussy and offering it to Itachi. Sakura managed to open her eyes just in time to see Itachi engulf Kakashi's finger and give it a long, slow suck, his eyes fluttering shut before he managed to open them again, still holding Kakashi’s hand although his eyes met hers.

“Fuck, Sakura, you taste amazing,” he murmured. Sakura blushed, biting her lip and letting her head befall back in some measure of embarrassment.

“It’s okay,” he said, crawling backup to kiss her deeply. Sakura felt him twitching against her thigh. 

“So Kakashi gets you going again faster then I do, hmm?” she teased, one hand drifting down to pet his cock, refusing to fully take it in her hand to help it along. Itachi groaned, thrusting shallowly into her hand. Sakura continued to palm him without providing any actual relief, feeling him grow against her regardless.

“Sakura, I want to watch Itachi fuck you,” Kakashi murmured in her ear. Sakura sucked in a breath, her eyes meeting Itachi’s as her hand reflexively clenched around his cock in an imitation of the throb that went through her core. She knew Itachi heard as well. “Would you like me to fuck him, while he is fucking you?” he asked lowly.

Sakura’s lips parted, and judging by the way her eyes dilated further, she really did. She met Itachi’s gaze, shocked and searching. He looked up at Kakashi, a little apprehensive. Kakashi leaned up, capturing him by the nape of his neck and kissing him hard.

“I’ll go slow,” he murmured into Itachi’s ear, moving to kiss his neck. Itachi let out a shaky sigh and nodded.

“Okay,” he breathed, then looked down at Sakura.

“Okay,” she echoed. Kakashi immediately rolled off the bed and went for his bag, rummaging around for a minute before pulling out a strip of foil packets and a bottle of lube. Sakura laughed as the lightning glinted off golden squares.

“Prepared for everything, hmm, Kakashi-sensei?” she laughed. Kakashi smirked and grabbed a towel from the back of a nearby chair and threw it on the corner of the bed as well before he deposited the other items closer to the couple and crawled back over the bed, grabbing Itachi by the hips and hauling him between Sakura’s legs with ease.

Itachi squeaked— _squeaked_ —as he was pulled onto his knees between Sakura’s splayed ones. Lighting and rain and thunder filled the sudden silence as Kakashi wrapped his arms around Itachi, gazing over his shoulder at Sakura, spread eagle and flushed in front of them. She could only see them by light of the flashes outside, but both of them had a perfect view of her intense blush with their sharingan. Kakashi put his lips back on Itachi’s neck, murmuring against the skin as he played with the front edges of the yukata he still wore, pulling the collar slowly down over his shoulders.

“She’s so beautiful, Itachi,” he murmured. “You look gorgeous together. Striking and handsome...”

Itachi's breath quickened again, his eyes locking with Sakura’s even as she squirmed, clasping at the bed, unsure if she should touch herself to relive the ache, or wait for her lovers.

“And she’s such a good girl, isn’t she...” Kakashi continued, one hand trailing up the inside of her knees, causing another shiver. He stripped the yukata fully from Itachi’s shoulders and pulled it out from between them. Kakashi ran his hands down Itachi’s sides, and almost involuntarily, Itachi raised his over his head, burying them in Kakashi’s hair. Sakura watched, her mouth as dry as her core was wet at the sight.

Then, by his shoulders, Kakashi started pushing Itachi down over Sakura.

“Sakura, hand me one of those pillows,” Kakashi ordered. Sakura did so, and squeaked when he lifted her up to place the pillow under her hips, giving Itachi a better angle. Kakashi pushed him down, a genuine smile crossing his face when Itachi took the opportunity to steal a kiss from Sakura.

“I want you inside her,” Kakashi murmured, bending over the both of them, and Itachi was quick to oblige while Kakashi ripped open the condom and rolled it on his cock. Itachi had gotten three long, slow thrusts in, to Sakura’s delight, before he felt something cold drip on his backside and flinched.

“Sorry, it’ll warm up in a moment,” Kakashi murmured, rubbing the drizzle of lube up and down between the perfect ass cheeks Itachi presented him with. “Keep going,” he murmured, continuing to gently stroke his ass, veering over the puckered entrance every so often. Itachi’s reflexive clench was driving Kakashi wild, as he desperately wanted to feel that around his own cock, but he kept the slow massage up, adding a little more lube before slowly sliding one finger inside.

Itachi gasped, thrusting extra hard into Sakura, who cried out in turn, then met Kakashi’s eyes over Itachi’s shoulder, shocked at the wicked look, and nevertheless feeling like a conduit of heat for him. She leaned up and bit lightly on Itachi’s neck, her eyes not leaving Kakashi’s as he slowly thrust his finger in and out, to Itachi’s whimpers and twitching. When he started pushing back, Kakashi added a little more lube and added a second finger.

Itachi moaned, low and deep enough in his belly that Sakura could feel it inside her.

A third finger was added, and Itachi was almost sobbing into Sakura’s shoulder.

“Please, ‘Kashi,” he moaned. Kakashi’s face split into a grin. That’s what he had been waiting for.

Itachi let out a keening noise as Kakashi withdrew his fingers and wiped them on the towel. He added a little more lube to his cock, and pressed the head against Itachi’s ass.

Itachi moaned out a curse, and Sakura below him bucked her hips with a whimper of her own as he pulsed inside her. Kakashi slowly seated himself inside Itachi, rubbing his back as he entered, fingers digging little circles into the divots just above Itachi’s hip bones. He slowly pulled back out, reveling in the lewd sounds he was drawing out of the couple below him. Every move of his was somehow transferred to Sakura, and her inability to predict how Itachi would react to the cock in his ass was causing the most delightfully surprised gasps.

Her knees were pressed to her shoulders, and Kakashi’s knees were just inside Itachi’s and for a few moments, his slow, long thrusts were enough, but after a few moments of that, Sakura whimpered, bucking her hips into Itachi.

“I need you to go faster,” she begged. Itachi shifted one arm to wrap around the small of her back, supporting both of them as he moved his other hand to her clit.

“If I go any faster I’ll be ripped apart,” he murmured into her chest.

“Fuck,” Kakashi murmured from behind them as Itachi started on the tight, hard little circles that he knew would make Sakura come. He wasn’t far off himself, and he could feel Kakashi’s shallow thrusting become a little more erratic as well.

The idea that they could all come together was a heady one, although Itachi knew it was unlikely. Particularly, because the coiling in his groin was just seconds away from its breaking point.

A cry ripped from his throat as he felt Kakashi’s hand come between him and Sakura as well, however this one was aimed right for his perineum, and the gentle press against it, dripping with lube and Sakura’s plentiful juice, were enough for Itachi to cum hard, pulsing into Sakura and around Kakashi.

Sakura cried at the feeling of hot come inside her, falling over the edge quickly, and Kakashi wasn’t far behind with another rough thrust, a feral growl ripping from his throat as well. Itachi collapsed on top of Sakura, and Kakashi was barely able to pull out and roll to the side, breathing like he’d run a thousand miles.

“Fuck,” he murmured again, one hand coming up to caress Itachi’s bicep as he remained on top of Sakura, who was looking on the edge of blissful sleep. He groaned, then rolled to sit up.

“‘Kashi, where...” Sakura murmured, before seeing that he was walking to the bathroom.

“I’ll be back,” he said, turning to plant a kiss on her forehead and another on Itachi’s shoulder.

By the time he returned, Itachi had rolled off, scooting down to lay against her breast. With a sigh, Sakura rolled up and crawled over the bed to the edge, unsteadily clambering off and using Kakashi as a stepping stone to the bathroom as he held out an arm, amusedly watching her wobble like a newborn deer. She hated having to pee right after sex and glared enviously at Itachi, still sprawled on the bed.

After washing up and gasping at the tender and still sensitive labia, she managed to make her way back to the bed where Itachi and Kakashi were laying, facing each other, their knees interlocked and their foreheads close in quiet conversation that she couldn’t hear over the storm that was still howling outside. She stumbled onto the edge of the bed, kind of regretting interrupting them. They separated, beckoning her to lay between them.

“That was amazing,” Sakura murmured once Itachi was settled back under her arm. Kakashi looked just a little unsure of what to do, having half-sat-up when she nestled back between them. She flung out an arm to him as well, and he gave her a crooked, heart-stopping half smile, lowering himself to rest his head in the crook of her neck. Itachi’s arm, slung across Sakura’s stomach, reached up to put a hand on his hip. Kakashi reached for the blankets, finding an edge and pulling it over them. Sakura slowly combed her fingers through Itachi’s hair as she rest her lips on Kakashi’s temple at her side.

The three lay in comfortable silence for a little while, on the verge of dozing back off, when Sakura spoke.

“Was...” she started softly. She felt the two men shift, not out of their comfortable positions, but enough to show her that they were listening. “Was that... the only time?” she asked, her voice small and barely audible over the still-raging storm. She felt Itachi's lips twitch against her breast but couldn't be sure if it was a smile or a frown. Maybe a little of both.

“Do you want it to be?” he asked. Sakura looked at Kakashi, who met her eyes apprehensively, then down at Itachi, who had just tilted his head up to catch her gaze.

“No,” Sakura said finally. “I’d like to do that again sometime. Lots of times, maybe,” she added shyly.

“Good,” Kakashi murmured, placing a gentle kiss at her collarbone, the hand that had been resting on Itachi’s bicep sliding up to thread through the hair at the nape of his neck. “Then sleep for now. And we’ll do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed the first smutty piece I've ever actually published! 😳 
> 
> This originated as an offshoot of the next book in the Secrets series, but I decided to do something different with how Sakura and Itachi revealed their relationship to Kakashi, so this was kind of orphaned. I spent too much time and effort to just let it go so I edited it a bit to stand alone and... well. Here you go. Hahaha
> 
> Many thanks to the wonderful people at the ShiSaku discord server, without whom this would have never seen the light of day. 😘🥰
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Lily  
> February 7th, 2020


End file.
